


What the hell are you playing?

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Playing Huniepop with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Dean thinks he’s losing it when he hears moaning coming from the bunker.





	What the hell are you playing?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @miss-spnm0mma and her 200 follower challenge. My prompt was : “I can see why you like it here, there’s a thin layer of nerd all over everything.“

Dean thought he was hearing things at first. If there was something he was familiar with, it was the sound of moaning. He wasn’t watching anything, so Dean figured he needed to investigate. Cas was nowhere to be found, so he made his way to Sam’s room. The two of them talked and Dean heard it once again. 

Where the hell was it coming from? 

The last place Dean had to check was your room. 

Your door was closed so he waited a couple minutes before knocking. There were things that you kept from the boys, and he wanted to respect your privacy. He gently knocked on your door and he heard a muffled ‘come in.’ 

What he wasn’t expecting to see when he walked into your room was Charlie laying on her stomach, pointing out combos that you were overlooking. “Hey Dean-o, what’s up?” You matched together the pieces you knew she liked and when the character on screen moaned again, Dean folded his arms across his chest and you watched as his eyes widened. You heard Charlie’s laugh from beside you as the bar on the bottom of the screen filled up. The screen went black and you heard it - the moment of completion for Beli. 

“What the hell are you two playing?” 

“It’s called Huniepop - you take these girls on dates and your end goal is to sleep with them.”

“Is it okay if I stay and watch?” You chuckled and told him to close the door. He took a seat next to you as you discussed who you should go after next. 

–

Hours had passed and Sam couldn’t find his brother. He thought about their conversation earlier, and when he heard the moaning once again, he figured that’s where Dean would be. Making his way down the hallway, he stopped in front of your door when he heard Dean’s voice from inside. He knocked gently and peeked in. 

Sam noted that you were playing some kind of puzzle game, and both Dean and Charlie were watching. They added their commentary every once in a while. Sam chuckled as he watched his older brother and the two of you.“I can see why you like it here, there’s a thin layer of nerd all over everything.”

“Do you want to join us Sam, we have a couple more girls get to get through.” 

“I originally came to find you guys because I found a case but that can wait. Now catch me up - what the hell is this?”


End file.
